A Little Unsure
by JyouraSorato
Summary: A Koumi drabble turned into a Koumi fic thanccs to the person on tumbrl for this! And all my Koumi fans here and there Peace Kuz Koumi Out Gs we need more Koumi and Koura fics here...


**my-mind-secho answered:**

_I hope you don't mind my using the English or Sub names and I only wrote one since it turned into more of a one-shot than a drabble.. But here goes (also remember I m at work writing on a kindle so I didn t obsess over grammar or verb tenses.)_

**Koumi: A Little Unsure**

He was always so serious. So focused.  
I felt like an idiot half the time when I just tried to talk to him.  
I could be serious, even focused, when the subject was the right one.

"Mimi, are you even paying attention to me? I m trying to tell you how to re-boot your digi-vice so you can join us in the Digi-world more often." Izzy sighed. I could hear the frustration leaking out. He s always tried to be patient with me, but even I know I m hard to be patient with.

It's time to pull out the big guns. Izzy, you know how much electronics confuse me. I ll never get it right by myself. How about we meet up? My digi-port seems to be open right now, then you could make sure it s done right the first attempt. My voice was laced with my full pout. Sweetness mixed with a little ego stroking.. give it a few seconds to sink in.

A loud sigh came over the line, Fine. Fine, you re right. I ll know it s done right and I don t have to try to walk you through the process. I heard him shuffling some papers around, clanking a few unidentifiable together, then, We ll meet in that new spot Davis and the others find the other day. It has a lake and a nice spot to sit under some trees while I work. I ll send the coordinates to your dig-ivice.

Minutes later I was flying through whatever we flew through to get to the Digi-world. Dropping out of a tv from a tree I landed on my rump with a huff. A soft laugh came from a few feet away, and I stood up with as much grace as I could muster.

'He's gotten taller. And is that a hint of a beard?'

She s always such a princess. Look at her clothes! High fashion for a trip to the Digi-world. Humann, but her hair has always looked best it s natural color. Izzy thought to himself.

I patted the spot on the ground next to me and hid the shock from my face when she slid down beside me. Doesn't she know how hard grass stains are to remove? Thin fingers with perfectly rounded nails held out her light green digi-vice.

"I brought lunch, since you re not going to make me struggle through trying to fix that mechanical beast." Mimi laughed. The few little giggles she let out punched me in the gut. Why did she have to be so feminine and delicate? Why couldn't she just be soft and motherly like Sora? Or sweet with that good natured personality like Kari?

In the end it boiled down to one real problem. Why did I have to like her so much? She s so different from me. She s out going, popular, trendy, and so many more things I couldn t begin to match up with.

I dug into my task and tried to get this over with as quickly as possible. No need to give myself more time to fumble things around and show her exactly how inept I am at being around other people.

'Good Lord she looks nice in that outfit though.'

Great, he s not going to talk to me. If I d known he was just going to ignore me I could have just mailed him my digi-vice.

The silence stretched on and I couldn't take it anymore. I guess I m going to go dip my toes into the lake.

No response. It was just like that time during our first digimon experience, when he and I got stuck together in that temple.

After dipping my toes into the water, resuming my silent post beside the focused touchy, he finally lifted his head.

He moved his neck from side to side working out the kinks. All done! She should work like a beauty now. He said handing back the now re-booted digi-vice. When he went to stand I placed my hand on his arm.

"Hey, remember I said I brought lunch." I shook the little bag I had sitting beside me. His eyes lit up and I was reminded of my mother always telling me that the way to a man s heart was his stomach. Not that I was interested in Koushirou's heart.

Once he settled back down I handed him a peanut butter and banana sandwich. An American lunch sandwich my friends Michael introduced me to.

We fell into light conversation while we ate, mostly covering what the other digi-destined were doing. When we had something to talk about we got along well. Trading laughs at the other s antics, fondly remembering some of the digimon friends we had lost.

The longer we sat and talked, the more I noticed the changes in Koushirou himself. Deeper voice. Stronger muscular build underneath his shirt. The peach fuzz growing along his jaw. His red hair was trimmed down and looked soft to the touch, much better that the spiky mess it had been when we were younger.

He paused in the middle of an explanation and I realized my attention had wondered again.

'He probably thinks I'm such an idiot. Quick, find an excuse for staring at him!'

Why is she staring at me like that? What have I done wrong now?

"Mimi, you okay? I was trying not to bore you but I can see that I failed. My conversation skills aren't exactly prodigious." I muttered. I was surprised by the quick laugh and a soft hand landing on my cheek.

"I m fine silly. You didn't bore me, you have something on your cheek." Her voice might as well have been a hot band of steel around my chest. So much for making a good impression with better conversation skills. I can t even eat like a civilized human.

At her prompt I feel the thick blob of peanut butter on the corner of my mouth. Quickly I dart my tongue out to clean it up. My heart is racing because she hasn't yet removed her hand and she s giving me an odd look.

"Here, let me." She mumbles. I don t register at first what s happening. Her face is closing in on mine and her hand had pulled my face towards her. Her cheeks are pink and I watch as her tongue slips out to moisten her lips.

Then the fireworks start. Her lips have landed on part of my cheek and part of my mouth. I feel a quick rush of lust go through me when her tongue laps at the peanut butter.

'What in the hell is she doing?'

Oh my God, what am I doing?

I had kissed boys before. I had even tried to play my hand at being seductive by pretending they had something on their cheek and turning it into a kiss. That wasn't the case here though. Koushirou was about to get the peanut butter off himself and then I just went with the impulse I had started to feel the moment I landed in the clearing.

As soon as I started, I wanted to stop. Koushirou's body had tensed and I was positive he wasn't enjoying the experience. But how could I stop without making a bigger fool of myself? Is better just finish the job and then try to laugh it all off.

It took seconds and I was ready to pull away, humiliated and totally unsure of how to play off the huge mistake. So imagine my surprise when I felt Koushirou's long fingers spear into my hair and pull me closer.

Instinct had me shifting to fit my lips over his, pure lust had me gasping in surprise at the little nip of his teeth into my bottom lip. With my lips parted Koushirou tentatively slid his tongue into my mouth. Peanut butter flavored the kiss but his softness stole the show.

I trailed my tongue along the underside of his as I felt him pull away. His body shook and I realized we d fallen back to the grass with him partially on top of me.

"I was a little.. unsure of his to proceed Mimi, I hope that was.. okay with you." He spoke as if coming up for air from a deep sea dive.

I smiled and pulled him back towards me, whispering against his lips, It was prodigious Koushirou.


End file.
